The Dance and The Dress
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: A one shot featuring Zexion in a dress. XD A light fluff for Maruxion day!


**For XemXellCri**** , This is for you Hon, hope you like it! **

**This story was inspired by a picture of hers. .com/gallery/#/d2k1lql**** Here's the link to it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters in anyway. Now onto the story!**

**(Also Happy Maruxion day! 6/11 pairing rocks!)**

He descended the stairs gracefully. Almost all eyes were on him. But none of these people mattered to him he was looking for a certain pink haired man.

"Marluxia, where could you be?" Zexion mumbled to himself ,as he passed a group of snide snickering ladies. Through his telepathic abilities he could hear them making nasty comments about him. With a flick of his wrist he sent a bowl of punch toppling over their skirts. The ladies began complaining over their ruined dresses. Zexion laughed and relished in the revenge, but only for a short time.

He deftly waved through the tightly packed crowd. Constantly pulling up the black lace gloves on his slender arms.

"I don't know why Marluxia insisted I wear a dress for this mission. I could have blended in well enough with a tuxedo." He thought as he fussed with the robin's egg blue skirt of the dress.

The usually cloaked schemer scanned the room. Even though number XI and he were on a mission did not mean that they weren't entitled to have a little fun.

VI felt a light tap on his shoulder, "Would you care for a dance my lady?" a voice like a bell asked.

Zexion turned around, in the hopes that Marluxia had finally come to his senses and found him. But alas, it was merely Demyx. The scrawny musician had a cheesy grin plastered to his face.

In his disappointment Zexion suddenly remembered that Demyx was sent on this mission as well.

"What, umm… I guess." Zexion said, as they awkwardly positioned their limbs.

The pair began to twirl in an elegant waltz.

The whole time they were dancing Zexion glanced over his shoulder to see if he could spot Marluxia.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked shyly.

"Hum?" Zexion murmured shifting his gaze from the party goers towards the anxious Nocturne.

"You seem to be distracted." To Zexion the musician sounded so far away.

"I'm very sorry, number IX, but I'm looking for someone. Please excuse me." He said, as politely as he could, turning to weave through the crowd. Zexion failed to notice the saddening look that flickered across Demyx's downtrodden face.

'Where are you?' He thought. Pushing past a group of lords, cackling like seagulls. Perhaps if the blue-eyed boy had turned around at that moment he might have seen Marluxia entertaining a group of potential heart hosts.

The sliver heels he wore were beginning to constrict the blood flow to his feet. So the Schemer sat down to rest. Rubbing his ankle the blue-eyed boy noticed a blister beginning to form. "Just great. This is all I need now. Damn it Marluxia. This is all your fault."

"Oh, is it really?" a seductively velvet voice said.

Zexion froze and slowly raised his head. If he had a heart it would have skipped a beat at that moment. Marluxia looked like the picture of a perfect gentlemen in his black tux and rose corsage.

However, he was not about to go and make things easy for The Graceful Assassin. "Where were you?" He demanded brows furrowing.

He gave a hearty laugh, "What? Your not happy to see me?"

"I'll wager you were flirting with some pretty girls." Zexion snorted and turned away from him.

He simply smiled, as he stroked the Schemer's cheek. "I guess your still mad about the whole dress thing. But you should thank me really, you look marvelous"

"You're horrid and a liar." Zexion quipped. Stealing a glance at the Assassin.

"Come now, don't be upset. Join me for a dance." The stubborn Schemer did not budge. So, Marluxia grabbed Zexion around the waist and carried him to the dance floor.

When Marluxia swept him up Zexion could not help but smile. The dazzling balls gowns and dapper gentlemen disappeared entirely, as the two nobodies spun around. They embraced one another closely.

Marluxia tucked a stray hair behind Zexion's ear and whispered, "I think your beautiful."

The Schemer blushed, but quickly regained himself. "I know." He said cheekily.

They laughed and danced all night long. Forgetting entirely why they were there. And even though they were both severely punished by Xemnas for not completing their mission, Zexion had a wonderful time. Even if he would never admit it.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one, but it took me forever to get to it! And this still turned out really cheesy. XD Oh well. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
